Lipstick and Mascara
by OldNarnian
Summary: Everyone says you need to find a guy who will ruin your lipstick and not your mascara... but what if he does both REALLY well? Annabeth just wants to try make-up... and when has a child of Athena backed away from anything they wanted? NEVER! (Plus a surprise visit from a red-headed rich girl)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**I just wanted Annabeth to explore the world of make-up a little bit, and I could just see Percy wreaking it. Haha! Hope you enjoy :)**

Annabeth Chase: hero, architect, child of Athena, survivor of the Labyrinth, owner of Daedalus laptop, girlfriend to Percy Jackson, and completely new to the world of make-up.

It's not like Annabeth ever judged people who wore make-up, it was an improvement for some, to be honest, it's just the fact that she didn't _GET_ it. Why would people smear their own faces with goop? She got enough monster guts in her face to know it wasn't nice. And frankly, who had the time to sit in front of a mirror everyday to make themselves look pretty when they knew they were going to sweat that day and make themselves look worse then before? Not Annabeth.

So why, you may ask, was she in the drug store scowling at the rows of brightly colored products before her? Because in four days, she and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, were to celebrate their two month anniversary! It was a special occasion because both of them were alive and kicking and had lasted two months together.

Now, Annabeth knew that she was pretty. Not that she was vain, it's just something that happens when your mother is a literal Greek goddess. But she never bragged about the fact, wearing ratty cut-offs, a big camp tee-shirt, hair in a hasty ponytail, and sweat instead of make-up. Also, Annabeth knew that Percy loved her and wouldn't get distracted at the first pretty face that walked by. Knowing him, he'd probably not even notice.

So why did she feel the need to buy make-up? She didn't. She just wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl celebrating her two month anniversary with her boyfriend. And it couldn't hurt to see what Percy thought too.

With a deep breath Annabeth handed the money over the counter and grabbed the bag full of stuff. The cashier, an old woman, smiled at her kindly.

"Good luck!" She said with a wink.

Annabeth managed to smile bravely back. "Thanks... I'll need it."

Annabeth walked home in deep thought. _Was this really a good idea? _She asked herself. But she tossed her head, she had made the decision and she was going through with it.

The key jingled in the lock and the door swung open. Even though she was barely 16 she had her very own apartment. Athena deemed her worthy and convinced the other gods to buy it for her so that they young architect could be close to her work.

It was small, but it had been painted pretty silver and yellow and it was free. So Annabeth loved it.

The bag of goods spilled out on the kitchen counter. Annabeth looked at it to review what she had bought. It was nothing too fancy, just some blush, blush brush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and make-up remover... just in case.

The blush and blush brush were picked up first. Annabeth trotted to the bathroom and sat down on her stool in front of the mirror. She dipped the brush into the fine, red dust and applied it to her cheeks. When she had finished she looked carefully at herself. She didn't look THAT much different.

Eyeliner next. Now this one took a bit more time and effort. Annabeth couldn't help but mutter a curse as she wiped off the third try. She glared at the little black pencil.

"You get one more chance and then I'm throwing you out." She said out loud to it. With a steady hand she pulled her eyelid back a little bit and drew a small, thin line across it. She blinked as her eye went back to normal and looked in the mirror, satisfied.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." Annabeth tried the second eye and smiled at her reflection. Her already startling eyes stood out even more, and due to the small amount, she didn't look scary, like her friend Thalia was prone to do.

Next the mascara was picked up. The lid was screwed off and the brush and brought up to be examined. Annabeth shrugged, everyone else wore it so it can't be_ too_ bad, right?

Annabeth opened up her eye wide and brushed the mascara on her eyelash. Instinct made her jump back and blink before she had done anything. With a deep breath Annabeth steeled her nerves and tried again. She succeed this time, except for the small marks she got underneath her eyebrow, but that was easily dealt with. She wasn't done yet and the next eye proved to be a challenge. Right as Annabeth was about to finish, her oh-so-steady hand twitched and the mascara brush poked her in the eye.

Annabeth jumped back, cursing, swearing and covering her eye. She sat with her back to the bathtub for a moment while her eye watered and throbbed. After a moment she got back up and very carefully whipped the mascara out of her eye. It was red and bloodshot now.

With a disgusted snort Annabeth decided that she had had enough practicing for today and with a warm cloth, wiped it all off.

**Stay tuned for part two! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Enjoy! **

***The day of Percabeth's anniversary* **

The warm, yellow sunshine streamed through the small window and poured itself over the sleeping face of Annabeth Chase. Her mouth curled delicately into a small smile as it tickled her face and tried to get her eyes open. Finally, one eyelid was cracked apart and Annabeth awoke. The other eye was opened slightly as Annabeth lifted her head slightly and looked at the window. A tiny smile appered.

"Go away, Apollo." She said to the ray of sun.

Immediately the sunlight dimmed and shone normally.

She dropped her golden head into the pillow again and sighed. It was time to wake up. The covers flew of off her as she sat up and stretched. Peering out the window she saw that the sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It looked like nice weather today!

Annabeth stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on for her shower. She had an hour and a half until Percy came to get her for their very special date. Unlike last month, she had outright told him when their anniversary was coming up and hinted heavily that it should be special.

The warm water pounded into her head, and all she thought about for a while was how good it felt. Her fingers touched her side briefly and she felt a twinge of sadness. The giant scar, left by that stupid poisonous knife she took two months ago, was still very visible. Apollo had healed it up nicely but the scar remained.

Annabeth didn't regret taking the knife for a second though, so instead of continuing to mope she hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

Now to get dressed. She looked at her small wardrobe and tried to pick something apropiate. Even though it looked nice out, it was the end of September so it wasn't going to be hot.

In the end she picked out a pair of light denim skinny jeans that she had bought a few weeks ago but had never worn, a blue tanktop and her favorite combat boots. For her hair, she carefully brushed out and blow-dried, then put it in a high pony tale.

All too soon it was time for the part she was dreaded. Annabeth walked back into her bathroom and picked up the blush.

"Here we go." She said softly.

The blush went on and Annabeth hardly even hesitated with the mascara, the eyeliner was still pretty tricky but that was also put on and finally, the lipstick was applied.

Annabeth stared at herself. She lifted her chin up and smiled softly. This wouldn't do for everyday, but if there was ever a special occasion, (like an anniversary) she might wear this.

Percy would be arriving in a few minutes, so Annabeth took this time to organize her backpack.

As a demigod, Annabeth knew the importance of being prepared and brought her trusty backpack wherever she went. The last anniversary she and Percy had ended up with a small quest and you never knew when a god would appear.

Her knife was tucked away somewhere in her clothes but everything else went in the backpack, For example, her hairbrush, Rachel had shown how important a hairbrush could be in the face of death. A toque, an extra pair of socks, (trust me, you don't want to be walking around New York with bloody socks, its uncomfortable and people give you weird looks.) About fifty dollars cash and the same in gold coins. A flashlight, her cellphone, her invisibility cap, nectar, ambrosia, a small pack of wet wipes, a roll of bandages and last but not least, a box of granola bars.

Annabeth was just going over the last of it when a knock sounded at the door, her eyes glanced at the clock. Percy was... on time?

With her backpack slung across her shoulders, Annabeth crept up to the door and peeped out the peep hole, it LOOKED like Percy... He was standing there in jeans, a black tee shirt and a jacket, fidgeting with his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Realizing that she was just standing there, Annabeth opened the door. A grin crept up her face and she saw Percy's matched.

"You're actually on time." She said. "Are you SURE you're Percy?"

Percy laughed and stopped fidgeting. He held out his arms wide. "In the flesh." His green eyes swept over her face. "Are you sure you're Annabeth? You look... different somehow."

Annabeth flung her arms wide mockingly, "In the flesh."

Percy shrugged. "I'll kill you if you're a monster, but if you're 100 percent sure you're my Annabeth, we can go on our..." He swallowed nervously. "Date."

"Alright Seaweed Brain." Annabeth took his hand. "Lets go."

Twenty minutes later, you would find them walking hand-in-hand in Central Park, each with a hot coffee and a stupid smile.

"Don't worry." Percy told her. "This isn't it! I have something special planned for later too."

He managed not to give away the surprise all afternoon, even with Annabeth bugging and pleading for a hint. She was convinced he was only doing it to watch her squirm.

After about an hour, Percy pulled her into a cute little café to eat lunch and to get her to stop asking for hints and guesses. They ate happily but as they left the café, Percy froze next to Annabeth and his face went white. Obviously Annabeth assumed the worst.

"Where is it?" She asked under her breath. "Where's the monster?"

"Monster?" Percy hissed back. "Where?"

"No! I'm asking YOU where it is! Jeez, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't see a monster!" Percy managed to whisper. "I saw a girl."

"You... you... I'm sorry, what?!" Annabeth was completely shocked. "You saw a _what_?"

"A girl. I used to go to school with her. She was a total-" He ducked quickly to avoid Annabeth's hand.

"I don't care how bad this girl was," Annabeth seethed. "I don't want to hear you use that word to describe a girl ever again."

"Alright, alright." Percy's eyes sparkled mischievously, "I won't."

"Ever." Annabath reminded him. "So, are we going to go talk to this chick or what?" She folded her arms and gazed at Percy.

"Talk to her?!" Percy looked appalled. "Umm, _no_!"

"Yes." Annabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the café. "Which way did she go?"

Percy pointed, "But I'm not talking to her!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I'd rather not."

"I don't care."

"No!"

"No. Way."

The couple froze and looked up at the shocked girl before them.

"Percy Jackson?" She asked, her high pitched voice made Percy wince.

He nodded and gulped. "Hey... Nancy Bobofit."

She laughed, "I can't believe you remember me! We haven't talked since, what grade 7?" She adjusted her low-cut shirt and searched for a reaction. The one she got was not the one she wanted.

Percy nodded, blushed, and looked away.

And then Nancy did the most unspeakably horrible thing anyone could imagine... She hugged him.

Percy eyes went wide, his face white. His hands hovered awkwardly over her back, his eyes searched out Annabeth who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"How have you been? What have you been doing? What school do you go to now?" Nancy asked in rapid questioning after she let go.

"I-I...oh. Umm, uhhh."

"Oh, I see." Nancy's eyes narrowed. "You may be hot now, but you're still a moron."

"Excuse me?" Percy sputtered, completely flustered. "I'll have you know that-"

Annabeth, who had been doubled over in silent laughter finally let a burst of giggles escape her lips.

Nancy turned to her with slight disgust. "And what are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I," Annabeth straightened out and composed herself. "am his girlfriend." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Nancy smiled at the hand but didn't take it, "Charmed." She said sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Percy, "Well I must get going now, great talking to you Percy! Call me if you ever get... bored." She flicked her hair and waltzed away without a backward glance.

Annabeth dissolved into giggles and Percy stood, glaring at her.

"Happy now?" He asked darkly.

"Nope!" Annabeth grinned wildly. "That was the girl that beat you up when you were a kid? Honestly Percy... She couldn't lift a kitten into her lap. The way you and Grover talked about her though..."

"Whatever..." Percy said, blushing heavily. "Lets go."

"Where to?" Annabeth asked slyly.

"I guess I can tell you now." Percy said, checking his watch. "We're going to the theater."

"The theater?" Annabeth asked, surprised. "Why?"

"To watch a show of course!"

"I'm so confused." Annabeth said as Percy started dragging her away. "Since when do you like live theater?"

"Trust me." Percy said, back to himself. "It'll be worth it."

**Okay, so I was only planning on making this a two shot but then Nancy decided to visit and I got distracted so there will be a third part! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Percy being cute

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Enjoy! **

"'The Lilly Pad Place'?" Annabeth read out loud. "_This_ is where you're taking me for our date?"

The two were standing in front of a shabby looking theater house with faded posters all over the front.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeppers!" He looked deep in Annabeths eyes. "Are you mad?"

One couldn't help but smile at those eyes. "No, I'm not mad... Just surprised. This isn't really your style." Annabeth said. "I hope its decent."

Percy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Paul used to know these guys and he said they were top-notch performers..." He put his arm around her shoulders tentatively. "You know, you really do look different. I don't know why or how but you do."

Now it was Annabeths turn to be concerned. "Do you like it? I just thought I'd try something different and I'm not sure how it worked."

"No, I like it." Percy said slowly, "It'll just take some getting used to I guess. What did you say you did again?"

Annabeth turned her face away and folded her arms. "Nothing. Lets go get our seats."

The theater house was not big, it had old carpet and dusty walls. The stairs creaked and there was a musty sort of smell about the placed, it wasn't very light in the lobby but Annabeth still noticed the wine stains and unwashed windows. She swallowed her regret and swore she would have a good time with Percy.

The two sat in the dead center of the theater and waited. They were the youngest in the room by at least thirty years and got plenty of weird looks. Of course they dealt with that by completely ignoring everyone else and laughed with each other.

Soon the small theater filled up and the lights were dimmed. The shabby curtains were lifted up to reveal and pretty dark haired woman in a white dress standing in the middle of an almost empty stage.

The dress was Greek. Annabeth could pick that out in a moment, she looked sideways at Percy to catch him looking at her worriedly.

"Watch the play." She teased under her breath as the woman on stage began her monolog.

"You watch the play." Percy hissed back, nudging her arm. So she did.

I'll save you the boring details of the play, but I'll tell you it was a fantastic performance. It went through 3 of the most popular Greek myths, and although a lot of it was wrong, each and every actor played their park convincingly.

It was beautiful.

Annabeth watched, entrapped with the simple setting of the stage, and the cheap, yet convincing props.

When it was finished, both Annabeth and Percy gave a standing ovation and walked out satisfied.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Annabeth told Percy when they started their walk home. "It was actually really good. I mean, they did mess up a few major parts but they did well, and obviously they didn't have a large budget."

"Sooooo, you don't hate me?" Percy asked.

"Hate you? Of course not Seaweed Brain. Why would you say that?"

Percy shrugged. "It wasn't a very fancy date, and then the whole Nancy thing... Plus I wasn't sure how you'd react to the Greek play."

"Who says I need fancy?" Annabeth demanded. "I've had next to nothing my whole life... Fancy would scare me away. You did just right." She turned to peck him on the cheek but he caught her face with his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips.

After a moment her pulled away. "Are... Are you wearing lipstick?" He asked, completely confused.

She blushed. "Maybe?"

Percy eyes lite up with glee. "You are! You're wearing make-up!" He started laughing, "Never thought I'd see the day when Annabeth Chase wears make-up!"

He threw his arm around her shoulders and tried to keep walking, Annabeth face was completely red now.

"This isn't the first time I guess..." He continued, not seeing how thin the ice he was treading on was. "That one time on CeCe's island..."

Annabeth shoved his arm off of her and turned to glare at him. "But do I need to remind you that while_ I_ was wearing make-up _you," _She jabbed a finger at his chest, "were a freaking guinea pig?!" She turned away from him and started to stalk away.

Percy stood shocked for a second before he ran after her. "Hey, Wise Girl." He said as he came up behind her. "Why are you acting like this? I was just having fun. I didn't even say anything bad."

Annabeth slowed.

"I said you looked nice today like, six times too! You didn't have to get so offended. I didn't know."

"Okay, okay, okay!" She put her hands over her ears. "If I apologize for yelling at you will you shut up?" She asked.

"Sure?" Percy said, "Unless that's the wrong answer! Then no."

"You're such an idiot." Annabeth groaned. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said though gritted teeth.

"I forgive you." Percy said carefully.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna go grab a taco?" Percy asked suddenly.

Annabeth had to laugh at the randomness. She looked at the sun, who was just starting to set.

"Sure Percy. I'd love a taco."

He was so overjoyed that he grabbed her and kissed her again, this time a little bit more passionately. When the two finally broke apart there was lipstick all over Percy's mouth.

"Eww! Gross!" He said. "Now I'm wearing lipstick too!"

Annabeth laughed. "Blame yourself. I didn't ask you to kiss me." She then pulled out the wet wipes out of her backpack and handed one to him. "Here, clean yourself off."

Percy took it and wiped his mouth. "You should too. You look like you've been kissing a clown."

Judging by the way Percy looked, Annabeth guessed it probably wasn't a very far off comparison. "Okay, so no more lipstick for a while I guess..." She wasn't really disappointed. "Lets go eat, I'm hungry."

The two were soon seated at the closest taco place eating tacos.

Annabeth was enjoying herself when she noticed something weird. "Hey Percy." She said. "Look at my cup."

"What?" Percy looked. "What am I looking at."

"It stopped." Annabeth was studying the water. "It was swirling around and nobody was touching it."

Percy scoffed. "Sure... Hey, did you see the new sword Jake from the Hephaestus cabin made? It was awesome! The hilt was smaller then most swords but the blade was still normal sized, it makes it hard to use but once you've got the technique down it'll be so cool and-"

"It's doing it again!" Annabeth said, but the second Percy looked it stopped. "Percy," Annabeth mind started going. "I think _you're_ doing it."

"Me? No I'm not."

"I think you are. Every time you get distracted or jittery the water starts swirling. Try making it go!"

"Okaaaaay." Percy stared at the water, slowly it started swirling around.

"Cool! Can you make it do anything else?" Annabeth asked.

Percy glanced around the restaurant to make sure no one was watching, then he focused his green eyes on the water. He propped his elbows on the table and moved his hands around, the water followed him. With another quick glance he lifted the water out of the cup. it floated around the table before Percy returned it to the cup.

Annabeth's eyes were sparkling. "Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend, the water bender!" She clapped quietly for him.

"Do you know how cool it would be to be a water bender?!" Percy asked. "And my powers wouldn't be weird. But I don't think you'd be a water bender..." He put his 'thinking face' on. "What kind of bender would you be?"

"Duh!" Annabeth flipped her hair. "Of course I' be the Avatar because I'm just the best." She shrugged.

"Is that a fact?" Percy asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yep. I'd be the Avatar and you'd be my little water bending side kick."

"Side kick? I don't think so."

"I _know_ so."

"The little water bending side kick who can do_ this_!" At that moment he flicked his hand upwards and the contents of Annabeth's cup flew in the air and splashed her face. "You're the worst avatar ever." He smirked.

Annabeth swore, got up from the table and ran to the ladies room, leaving Percy all by himself.

Three minutes later she was back, shooting daggers out of her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, Annabeth glaring and Percy trying to hide behind the menu.

"You're the worst _boyfriend_ ever." Annabeth finally spoke, her voice cut at Percy cruelly.

"Hey," He said meekly, "I don't get what's so bad."

"Well first you ruined my lipstick, and then you threw water all over my face and completely_ destroyed_ my eye make-up."

"Oh." Percy fiddled with Riptide, in pen form. "I forgot, I'm not used to you wearing make-up."

Annabeth sat staring stonily at him.

"Sorry." Percy said, giving her the biggest, saddest, greenest, most adorablest puppy-dog eyes ever given.

Annabeth's resolve was quickly crumbling. First her lips started twitching, then her eyes started sparkling. "FINE!" She yelled, exasperated. "I forgive you but only 'cause _you're so dam cute_."

"Cute?" Percy was appalled. "I'm not _cute_."

"I beg to differ." Then She leaned across the table and kissed him. Because she could and because she knew that he would kiss her back.

**FINISHED! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all that :D This was a nice break from my other story, (which I really need to finish, or update.) **

**Before I leave you, WHO GOT HOUSE OF HADES TODAY?! I DIDN'T AND I'M SO SAD. :( I probably won't even buy it at all cuz I need get my phone screen fixed, (which I have to pay for) and buy a new phone case (cuz mine sucks balls). Anybody want to lend me their copy? :D **

**"Microwave." -Dan Howell (danisnotonfire)**


End file.
